Feelings
by celtics534
Summary: What were Ginny's thoughts as she saw Harry's dead body in Hagrid's arms? A oneshot on her feelings.
1. Chapter 1

**Feelings**

The horror, the fear, the love for people, was gone. All those feelings were gone in a poof. He was laying there. Dead. Nothing moving. Not even an eyelash. Have you ever wondered what it felt like to lose the one you loved? Well I'll tell you it sucks. My name is Ginevera Molly Weasley. An love of my life is none other then the great Harry effing Potter. Never in a million years would I have believed that my love was laying dead in a half giants arms and a snake face standing over him.

Even from a young age I knew that I was meant to be with Harry Potter. I told my mother, my brothers, and my father that I was going to marry Harry Potter. My gits of brothers didn't believe that I was meant for him.

"One day I'm really am going to marry Harry potter," I told my brothers while they were playing Quddich in the yard.

"Your going to marry someone named Harry?" asked one of the twins with a stupid grin on his face.

"Why is he named Harry? Do you think he is really hairy?" asked the other with the same grin.

"I bet he's half ferret."

"I bet he's half Hagrid."

"Ferret."

"Hagrid." Then I just walked away from my brothers who all seamed into watching Fred and George fight.

But my favorite time when I talked about Harry to my brothers was just when we were dating. I had sent a letter home saying I was dating someone new. Apparently when ever I send a letter home all my brothers and parents read it together. Well when the gits read I was dating the came right up to the school by floo. They came out in of the fire place and ran right into the Gryffindor common room but only Ron and Hermione were there. So the prats asked where I was. Ron told them I had gone for a walk with my boyfriend. The gits grabbed Ron and pulled him out of the portrait hole.

While all of that was happening Harry and I were walking up to the common room. Then we ran into the gits still dragging Ron. They asked Harry if he knew where my boyfriend was. And Harry must have decide to have some fun with the boys because he said, "I believe he's in the Slytherin common room."

The gits ran down into the dungeon. While Harry and I ran up to the common room laughing insanely. We saw Hermione in the common room. We told her what we did and she laughed with us.

Now as stand here and remember all those moments I feel anger. As I look at the red eyes of my loves killer I decide out of all the people that had died this was the worst. As I look at his body I knew I need to fight for him. I barley noticed Hermione grabbing my shoulder and pulling me forward closer to the boy who lived no more.

Over the years I had a crush on Harry potter the boys who lived but when Hermione said I need to get over my crush on him if I wanted him to like me for me not the girl who had a crush on him or Ron's little sister. When I did that more then just a crush went away. Something came in to replace the crush. Love. Never in a ten hundred years would I have believed you if you said getting rid of a crush meant you fell in love. It was as if I was destined to love him. Just I had said when I was young.

All of those walks with him down by the lake. Sitting on his lap while he played with my hair. He always said that he was horrible with girls, but in reality he was great. He was great at everything. He was always too modest to say that he was.

It's hard to say that I will never get over him. No madder how many times I tried it never worked. Tried dating other people. That didn't work.

When he kissed me in the common room it was the best day of my life. I knew then that my feelings were not got. His kiss was soft. Then just ask great as the kiss was Ron's face. He looked as if he had gotten hit by a club.

I knew from the moment I saw his dead body we weren't just fighting to kill Voldemort. We were fighting for Harry. I knew I wasn't the only one fighting for Harry. Ron, Hermione, My family, my fellow D.A members. We were all fighting to make sure Harry died not in vain but so that his life's goal was complete. So that his feeling were in peace.

**CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC**

**Ok. What did you think. I wrote this a 12 am so don't be to hard. Please review. I want to hear your thoughts.**

**THANKS**


	2. Chapter 2

**Life Again**

With what seemed like the speed of lighting he revealed himself. Standing tall and proud was Harry. My Harry. Shouts came from all around me.

"Harry."

"He's alive." Then the fighting started. They circled each other with looks of peer hatred in their eyes.

"I don't want anyone to help. It's got to be me," Yelled the chosen one.

"Potter doesn't mean that," screamed the man I hated with my whole heart, Tom Riddle. "Who are you going to use as a shield this time?"

"No one," replied Harry.

I stood in silence with the rest of the fighters. I knew if I interved Harry would never forgive me. I have never felt so many feeling happening at once. I felt love, shock, excitement, and lastly fear. I need Harry to live not just for the safety of the world, but also for myself. Some might say that I am selfish, but they don't know what it's like to need someone for their own sanity.

The blast of Voldemort's spell made the castle shake. Harry's spell was just as powerful. With a bang the fight was over Harry stood over Tom dead body holding the two wands. Harry's face showed no resentment as his parent's killer crumbled to the floor. No movement came for the body of the man who had killed so many.

No one in the hall spoke. Then a great shout came for everyone. We had won. Even with the lost of family everyone was proud. Everyone rushed Harry. Ron and Hermione were the first to get to him. It made was only right for them to get to Harry first. Next were Luna, Neville, and myself. Then my family and the rest of the fight who had lived through so many hours of fighting.

All I wanted to do was to hang on the savior of the world, but I knew I would have to let go. He needed sleep and food. After so many months of worry and fighting he need to just relax.

I knew there would be more time for us. He might not know it, but I had never give up on him or us. Life was going to start new. No one will be the same again, but the people of the world could start their lives again.

**This came into my head last night and I just wanted to add a little more so thanks for reading it Celtics534**


End file.
